


Witch Of The Wilds

by Axelex12



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Shot, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, GILF, Large Breasts, Licking, MILFs, Magic-Users, Maledom, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex for Favors, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: For safe passage to Kirkwall, Hawke fucks older witch as favor.PWP
Relationships: Flemeth/Male Hawke
Kudos: 5





	Witch Of The Wilds

"I will give you safe passage to Kirkwall in exchange for two things" Flemeth bargained "take this amulet to Keeper Marethari of the Elves on Sundermount" the Witch said handing Garrett the amulet which he pocketed.

"And the second thing?" Garrett asked hesitantly.

"To fuck you, handsome lad" the Witch smirked.

"Done" the elder Hawke quickly replied and disappeared to a secluded area not listening to his family and Aveline's protests.

After finding a secluded spot the Witch spoke "yes this will do nicely" and began undressing, Garrett stared in awe as the older woman's breast's burst free of her robes.

Before he knew it Flemeth was completely nude the only visible hair being a patch above her nether regions and he was still covered up.

"Well?" the Witch raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Oh yes right" Garrett said hurriedly and he soon was fully nude making Flemeth lick her lip's in delight while he stared at her exposed breast's.

"Go ahead then" Flemeth said rolling her eyes after she caught Garrett staring at her breasts.

Garrett immediately took one of the nipples of Flemeth's rather large bosom between his teeth and started rolling them around relishing in the taste of them.

Flemeth tossed her head back and moaned as Garrett tended to her breasts with expert skill rolling the nipple around with his teeth and occasionally flicking his tongue over them adding to the Witch's pleasure whilst he fondled the adjacent breast with his palm her breast filling his grasp completely.

"Enough" Flemeth demanded and cast a spell at Garrett causing him to fall backwards on his butt which Flemeth followed up by kneeling on her hand's and knee's between his legs.

Garrett shuddered as she took his cock into her mouth. He felt the flexible wetness of her tongue curl around the underside of the head, She pulled out, tongue tracing to the top and back.

Garret's eyes rolled in their sockets as he struggled back to a sitting position. Everything looked fuzzy. Flemeth licked down his length, tongue stopping to lavish every inch of his cock. She focused on Garrett, wetting him with her mouth until he was as slick as she was. She returned to the head and pressed it between her lips. It was a tight fit – he was as hard as he had ever been, his cock stretched to its limit the Witch pushed until Garrett felt the back of her throat.

Garrett leaned on his elbows and watched her, marvelling at the way her lips stretched around his girth as she began to pump, swallowing his length and drawing it out slowly, her bottom teeth grazing the underside in turn. Flemeth's hands handled the inches her throat could not take, stroking with one while the other squeezed the base together until Garrett saw spots.

She didn't break eye contact, and Garrett could watch her Amber iris's while the bobbing of her head continued.

Flemeth pulled out, pressing another kiss on the tip of his cock. "You know, it's okay to make a little noise," she mumbled, each word vibrating until they were very hard to process. She gave a feather-light lick, causing Garrett to tense.

"I don't think I need to," he managed through closed teeth, reaching down a hand to cup the warm skin of her cheek. "You are better than all the girls who have done that to me previously," he accused. He could feel the Witch's smirk against his palm, and then her lips close around his finger. Her tongue curled around his fingertip and wiggled, sending sensations arching up his arm.

"Perhaps I am," she admitted, waggling her brows suggestively.

Garrett considered complaining but then his cock was back in her mouth and nothing else seemed to matter, even when she pushed him onto his back to stare at the blackening sky again. His previous vertigo faded. She sucked faster and faster.

She took over completely and he hurtled towards his edge, faster and faster until the moves Flemeth made blended into each other and everything painted out and muscles coiled like springs and the heat rose and rose and rose. The spots in his eyes danced. His groin positively burned.

He reached for her, to pull her away before the moment ended, but she caught him with one hand against his stomach, holding him down. "Flemeth… I…" The tension in his body mounted.

She stopped so suddenly it physically hurt, his cock sliding out of her mouth with an audible pop at the absolute last instant, sending Garrett smacking into the point of no return. The change in momentum hit him like a sledge and he almost shouted in surprise. He scrambled back up to a sitting position, eyes wide and glaring at Flemeth, who stared back at him; face the picture of fake innocence. Her lips still connected to his cock by a few glistening bridges of saliva.

Flemeth wailed in surprise as Garrett flipped her over his shoulder in a matter of seconds. In a flash he had her on her back on the cold ground, He didn't bother explaining himself as he dragged her into position, her rear raised up and her thighs on either side of his. His cock lay across her belly like a python. Her skin was feverishly hot beneath it, the lip-biting look the Witch gave him even hotter.

His grip on her legs was iron-firm, but he was gentle as he ran his cock over her groin, letting it graze at her clit. He pulled back and pressed his head against her entrance, pushing in a half inch and backing off. She was tight, and he teased at her with a finger as he ran his cock over her stomach again, pausing to let it hitch against her sex, earning him a gasp each time. Their hips touched just as he reached the divot in her belly. He pulled back again and met Flemeth's cloudy eyes. She looked distant, like she was seeing something only she could see, but she nodded hungrily.

He pressed forward, forcing himself inside her an inch at a time. Flemeth gave a gasp as the first inch of his cock disappeared inside her. The second stretched her wide by the third she moaned and stopped him. Garrett bore their slow progress with patience as she adjusted to accommodate his size, panting through closed teeth. He could feel her muscles clench at him as they worked him in inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt.

"Go," she demanded, and he started to fuck her, slowly at first, then faster and faster, drawing himself out completely before plunging in again.

They found their rhythm quickly, both of them feeling the other's sensations and adjusting. The smells of Flemeth's pleasure roiled in Garret's nose as he found the right angle to hit her where she needed it, she arched her hips and squeezed around his cock at the peak of each stroke. He felt their climaxes coming from a distance that drew closer with every fan of the flames.

Through the haze of motion, he met Flemeth's eyes again, and knew she was staring right through him. His body tingled like a phantom limb with the Witch's presence, pushing his nerves until his muscles bubbled with pleasure.  
The Witch just whimpered, her legs clamping around his, her breasts bouncing on her chest as he thrust into her.

The heat bloomed as Garrett and Flemeth reached their edge and rocketed over.

Flemeth came with a shudder and a moan, her back arching into him, her flesh quivering around him. He felt the aftershock shake him to his core, slackening his every muscle until he felt he was going to melt right onto the floor. Somehow he managed to keep standing for a few more thrusts until his own climax hit him and he pulled free with a wet pop. Garrett gave a shuddering roar as he exploded, his cum spurting in long, ropy bursts across her, painting the underside of her breasts and pooling on her stomach.

The strength fled him in a wave and Garrett let himself fall onto the ground next to Flemeth, boneless and drained.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
